


Реверс

by Leona, whatnotness



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona/pseuds/Leona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проклятия рано или поздно находят себе жертву.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реверс

Каллен сидел на самом краю кровати, словно чувствовал себя здесь лишним, — такая его неуверенность всегда казалась Дориану очаровательной.

— Мы должны поговорить, — сказал Каллен тоном, который предвещал Очень Серьёзный Разговор. — Это важно.

В последнее время всё было важным. Дориан обречённо кивнул.

Он подошёл ближе, встал напротив кровати, но тут же вынужденно отступил — Каллен сам поднялся, чтобы опуститься перед ним на одно колено.

— Из-за последних событий я кое-что понял. Конечно, принять все изменения было сложно, но я знаю, что хочу быть с тобой. А раз у нас появился шанс быть вместе во всех смыслах этого слова… — произнёс он и поднял голову. — Дориан. Давай поженимся.

Дориан моргнул.

Проблемы начались, когда всё вроде бы наладилось — у них с Калленом был отличный секс, у них были чудесные прогулки по замку, разговоры в библиотеке и что-то вроде отношений, пусть вслух Дориан и не любил это признавать. После долгих месяцев ухаживаний и тонких намёков Каллен не выдержал, зажал его между книжных полок и не отпустил, пока они не выцеловали друг из друга души. Или что там должны делать тевинтерские маги с благочестивыми командирами? В любом случае, Дориан был счастлив, Каллен был счастлив, над миром больше не нависали Брешь и мёртвый магистр-порождение. Настоящая благодать.

Стоило заподозрить неладное уже тогда.

Одним чудесным утром Дориан проснулся в объятиях женщины. Прекрасной, изумительной дамы, которая ругалась, как взволнованный Каллен, куталась в его мех и перья и очень выразительно хваталась за меч.

— Дориан… — начал было Каллен.

— Я всё исправлю, — ответил тот, спешно отводя глаза. — Ха. Нечего переживать. Что такое простая магия для тех, кто остановил конец света?

Простая магия — намного хуже, понял Дориан через месяц безуспешных попыток. Ничего не получалось. Все заклятия разбивались, вся магия уходила, стоило ей столкнуться с новым телом Каллена, словно оно всегда было таким. Округлым. Женственным. Чужим. 

Они пробовали чары эльфов, пробовали руны, Инквизитор даже добыл сердце дракона, но Варрик тайно поделился, что у него это просто способ борьбы со стрессом.

— Ты надираешься, Инквизитор собирает цветы и драконов, а Кудрявый тренирует солдат, пока те не падают. Ещё месяц подобного веселья, и у нас закончатся новобранцы. А Каллен начнёт тренировать воробьёв.

— Боевые птички, — добавил Коул.

Хуже всего было в постели — Каллен всё ещё был его Калленом, человеком, которого Дориан любил, несмотря на всё своё внешнее отрицание; Каллен всё ещё был безумно привлекательным и целовался всё так же очаровательно.

Но он был женщиной.

Он был женщиной, а у Дориана попросту не получалось: даже закрыв глаза, даже представив, как это было раньше — пальцами он наталкивался на упругую девичью грудь, и всё разом становилось слишком неправильным, чтобы продолжать.

Его раздирало между ответственностью, чувством вины и притуплённым желанием. Дориан сходил с ума, а Каллен вместе с ним.

— О, Создатель, видел бы ты своё лицо, — сказал он, глядя снизу вверх. От покорного смущения ни осталось и капли, Каллен усмехался. — Оно того стоило.

— Ты разыграл меня, — с облегчением выдохнул Дориан. — А потом скажут, что это я плохо на тебя влияю.

— Ты ужасно на меня влияешь, Дориан. Хуже некуда. Но тебе стоит расслабиться.

— Не меня здесь коварнейше превратили в женщину. 

— Но измученным здесь выглядишь именно ты, — возразил Каллен. Он поднялся, шагнул ближе и опустил ладонь Дориану на затылок. — Что тебя тревожит?

— Больше всего? Начнём с того факта, что я не могу ничего исправить. Я не понимаю, что это за заклинание, и не знаю, как оградить от него тех, кого я люблю. Чувствую себя беспомощным неучем. Мой любовник стал женщиной, у меня не было секса больше месяца, и меня тошнит уже от фразы "ты что-нибудь придумаешь”. Инквизитор собрал уже девять сердец дракона, начисто истребив популяцию, Бык при виде меня заходится истерическим смехом, а Сэра предложила воспользоваться посохом. Зря я, что ли, его ношу.

— Ужасно.

— Не смейся, это правда ужасно, — сказал Дориан. Он опустил голову Каллену на плечо и вдохнул привычный запах. — Я абсолютно бесполезен и несчастен. Цени, такое признание ты услышал первый и последний раз.

Каллен мягко засмеялся.

— А признание в любви? Та часть мне даже понравилась. И знаешь, — тихо сказал он, цепляя губами мочку уха, — с одной из твоих проблем я могу справиться.

Он развернул Дориана к кровати и показал на несколько шёлковых шарфов, повязок и предметов узнаваемой формы.

— Я поговорил с кузнецом. С Блэкволлом. С Быком и Крэмом. Они сделали всё лучшей _формы_. — Каллен замялся, но всё же продолжил: — Сегодня, Дориан, у нас будет секс.

— Та часть про любовь? — спросил Дориан после оглушительного молчания. — Я повторю ещё раз десять, если ты свяжешь меня вон той штукой.

Возможно, всё было не так уж плохо.

* * *

Мой многоуважаемый отец!

_(Если вы не поняли, “многоуважаемый” тут просто эпистолярная дань вежливости, потому что, папа, это было подло даже для вас.)_

Вашему упорству можно позавидовать. Попытка изменить мой разум — детский лепет по сравнению с полной метаморфозой тела, мой вам поклон за изобретательность. 

Боюсь представить, сколько вы извели прислуги на энергию для ритуала. Надеюсь, после этого мама всё-таки вспомнит свои обещания и вас отравит. 

Насколько я понимаю, ритуал необратим? Представьте, как красиво можно было бы сместить Чёрного Жреца с должности и надолго опозорить Церковь. 

Но на что вы, позвольте спросить, рассчитывали? Что я, узрев женское тело в своей постели, решительно пересмотрю свой взгляд на мир и вернусь в Тевинтер, покаявшись? 

Или что травма будет настолько сильна, что больше никаких отношений у меня не будет? Ваши умозаключения говорят только о том, как плохо вы меня знаете. 

Что ж, это не первый раз, когда ваш план проваливается. 

Спасибо Создателю, что это не семейное. 

P.S. А у нас всё хорошо. Вчера вечером Верховная жрица Виктория лично благословила наш союз по всем канонам Белой Андрастианской Церкви.

_(Надеюсь, вы, папа, сейчас поперхнулись и разбили ту самую чашку из любимого маминого сервиза. Отдельно меня радует, что доносить новости о моём новом семейном положении до всех родственников и особенно до матушки придётся именно вам.)_

P.P.S. Если вы после всего этого всё ещё надееетесь на внуков, скажу вам одно: ЗРЯ. 

Женское доминирование прекрасно. 


End file.
